Son of The Doctor
by zati shal
Summary: After the War Harry goes to Gringotts to settle business with the Goblins and gets far more than he bargained for. After Snow men and before Bells of Saint John
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Awakening**

**A/N:** For two years I have been gone but I'm coming back with a vengeance! Expect updates to all stories coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

Lily Evans, Amelia Pond and River song where all sitting in Lily's room playing with their dolls as little girls did. They were all the best of friends from school and lived on the same street in Spinner's End. It was the day after Lily's eleventh birthday and Lily had a secret she wanted to tell her best friends but she didn't know how. So she just decided to blurt it out.

"I'm a witch!" she declared to her two best friends looking at them confidently.

"Well duh," was Melody's response "how else could you and that Severus boy do all that cool stuff."

"Well yea but before it was just, you know stuff we did but I got a letter yesterday morning telling me I'd have to go to a new school for people like me." Lily said sadly, "You guys are my best of friends so let's make a promise right now," she got a determined look on her face "we won't ever stop being friends no matter what." she said holding out her pinky finger.

"Agreed!" said the three joining fingers with each other.

Over the years the three girls stayed friends, Lily coming back each year with fantastic tales of Hogwarts and the wonderful magic she was learning promising that once she turned seventeen she would prove it all to them.

When Lily and James got married Melody and Amy both stood by her, but once the war started in full in the magical world Lily started pulling away from them, until finally Lily became pregnant and they hid away under fidilus.

Lily sat in bed sobbing, the baby had died only a few hours before. Her baby girl had been a still birth. James and Lily sat long into the night consoling each other when there was a strange flash of light and the sound of something tearing. James pulled out his wand and Lily went for hers under the pillows aiming her wand at the purple blue mist that reeked of magic in front of them.

Soon a tall blonde woman walked out of the mist and smiled at Lily "Hello sweetie" she said a little sadly.

"Who are you and how did you get into our house?" James said standing in front of Lily.

"James you don't recognize me, Lily not even you?" she said then smacked herself on the forehead, "Of course you don't what am I thinking I've regenerated, Lil it's me, it's Mel" she said with a smile.

Lily blinked once turning on her Aura sight, came in real handy as a charmer and enchantress. The women's aura looked the same but you could never be too sure any more. "Prove it, what did you say when I turned eleven and got my letter?"

"I told you that you were silly for thinking you were anything other than a witch." she said with a smirk.

Lily nodded, "It's her James, I don't know how but it is." she said to her husband, she looked at her friend and smiled, "How did you get here what was that blue mist?"

"I have some news but first I want to say how so very sorry I am about your baby." After that she went on to explain her origins and how she was a human time lord married to the last true time lord and what exactly all that meant. After some liglimancy to prove she wasn't lying showed them what she had been hiding behind her the whole time, a small infant wrapped in a blanket inscribed with the Galifrayen of his name. "And this is our son, mine and the Doctor's. He doesn't know it. He is always off running around the universe trying to save the day." she said with a lopsided laugh she pulled out a fob watch and looked at James and Lily very seriously. "As you know I'm a time traveler and a Time Lord. I don't know how but I can sense it coming, my end. I'm naming you two his godparents and asking you to take him in. Right now he is human, I have locked away his Time Lord DNA so that he can pass as a normal human, but its all here. In the watch, along with a lot of my memories and knowledge of the universe. If anything happens to me give Harry this watch when the time is right, when he starts questioning his heritage." She said handing them the watch.

"Mel we are embroiled in war, I can't just-"

"Trust me. Being a Time Lord gives me a kind of intuition about what needs to happen." she said pleadingly.

After a few moments Lily and James looked at each other and nodded, "Ok we Trust you."

River Song smiled and handed them the pocket watch with strange circular writing on it. "Keep this with him at all times."

A week later While James and Lily sat in the living room after coming back from the ministry and Gringotts. They had named the boy Harry Potter and blood adopted him as Heir Apparent to the House of Potter, mixing his Time Lord DNA with Human wizard DNA.

A Year later when Voldemort came for them Lily prayed Mel would forgive them for failing to protect Harry. She pleaded as hard as she could and kept trying to activate the portkey to get them to safety but it wouldn't work. When Voldemort turned his wand on the child and tried to kill him he thought he had succeeded for a moment. What he didn't account for, couldn't account for, was that a baby time lord is rife with regeneration energy, enough so that Harry didn't even have to regenerate. The energy burst from him and the pure life essence was enough to shatter the already fractured soul of the mortal wizard. A small piece of energy tried to latch on to little Harry but was destroyed. The rest coalesced back into a wraith of Voldemort and fled the scene to regain strength.

The watch, along with most of the valuable possessions and heirlooms, went into the potter ancestral vault. While Harry would grow up through the next seventeen years knowing nothing of his heritage.

Chapter 1: You're a Time Lord Harry!

May 5 1998

It had been three days since The Final Battle for Hogwarts and the Second Blood Wars as many had been calling it. Harry stood at the doors of Gringotts slightly nervous. He had gotten a letter from Ragnok the Head Account Manager of the bank asking him to come in to discuss his inheritance. Looking back on it now he was glad they hadn't gone through with their plan to break into the bank and listened to Griphook and taken the more diplomatic rout and worked out a deal with the bank, letting them know what was in the Lestrange vault violating many treaties with the nation.

Harry put on a confident face and walked into the bank and headed to the offices in the back of the lobby. Coming to the door marked Ragnok he knocked.

"Enter" Came the rough voice from behind the door.

Harry entered and bowed to the Goblin behind the desk. "Account Manager Ragnok a pleasure to see you again."

"Ah Lord Potter, welcome." he motioned to the seats in front of him, "This will only take a few moments,"

Harry nodded and sat with a smirk he said, "You know you don't have to call me Lord Potter, Harry is just fine."

Ragnok nodded, "Duly noted," He paused, "Lord Potter" he said with a smirk. "We would have had this meeting last summer when you came of age, but considering circumstances we thought it more prudent to wait." Here Harry nodded his understanding and motioned for the Goblin to continue. "As you well know, House Potter is an Ancient and Noble House, entitled to a seat on the House Of Lords Wizengamot. You are also Heir to House Black and that comes with a seat as well." The old Goblin took a moment to pull a file out of his desk and handed it to Harry. What he saw inside shocked him just a bit. "What you, or anyone aside from myself, don't know is that you were not originally a Potter. You were blood adopted on July 31 1980."

Harry sat in silence for a few seconds trying to process what he had learned. he was blood adopted. "Who were my biological parents?" he asked trying to remain calm. They had to have known about him, who didn't know about Harry Bloody Potter.

"That information was never disclosed to us. But before their deaths your parents placed a letter in your ancestral vault that they said would explain things properly." Ragnok said trying to keep the powerful wizard before him calm.

Harry nodded "I'd like to go down there now." he said stonily. Ragnok nodded and handed him a key.

"That will let you into the vault along with a drop of blood on the door for the first entry. After that the magic will recognize you. Come along Potter, I'll take you down."

A short cart ride later and Harry stood in front of Vault 312 fiddling with an old key. After a few more moments Harry stuck his wand to the tip of his finger and a drop of blood fell on the key. There was a flash of light confirming it was ok to use and Harry opened the vault before he could lose his nerve. The cavern he stepped into was rather large and seemed to be organized in a few different sections. Armor and weaponry, Books and scrolls, Furniture and portraits and clothes, and finally the money was sat in three different chests for each denomination of wizarding currency and a fourth that seemed to be filled with various muggle money.

In the front was a pedestal containing a watch with odd circular writing, a letter and the pedestal itself was covered with a baby blanket that seemed to have the same writing as the watch. He felt drawn to the watch. As if his magic and body were responding to it like his wand, a piece of himself missing and yet not. As if the watch had been waiting for a very long time for him.

Slowly he approached the pedestal his hand reaching for the watch. Barely noticing the vault doors closing behind him. He picked up the watch and his magic was like waves crashing against his ears, voices, whispers could be heard, _open me, I've been waiting so long sweetie, that's it come on! Just touch the clasp! _He pressed the top of the watch where the clasp was and the watch opened and light and magic and regeneration energy poured from the watch.

Meanwhile on the TARDIS

The Doctor was running around his console flipping switches and pulling levers, mostly because he was bored. Ever since Amy and Rory…well it didn't do to dwell on the past. He tried not to at least. But it was hard. After nearly two thousand years of life and loneliness it was hard not to dwell on the past. After a moment he slowed down and stopped flipping switches and set the TARDIS on auto pilot. He took a moment to make sure he was just floating in null space so he could have a while in peace before he sat down.

"Play file one-nine-six-three" he called out as he sat down on one of the benches around the room. A hologram of a young woman with black hair in a classic sixties style and an old man in a coat started playing. The two were arguing over something but it was obvious that the two loved each other and were arguing out of habit rather than something of issue.

"Oh Susan, what would you think of Grandfather now eh?" Just then the Cloister Bell went off and there was as flash on one of the monitors. _Chamilian Arch Release detected: Earth 1998 May 5._

The Doctor was up in a flash hands holding the screen steady, face practically becoming one with the damn thing "What, that isn't possible" he demanded. "Take us there now!"


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter two: An unexpected meeting**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who or Harry Potter do you think I'd actually stay in a crap town in a small room in my parent's house? No, no I would not**

**Potter Family Vault 1998 May 5**

Harry awoke in a daze as his mind tried to process all that had just happened. He had opened a pocket watch that was whispering to him in a woman's sweet voice. Magic and some energy he couldn't rightly identify flew at him and the whispers became shouts and then he had blacked out. _Should have known not to trust talking accessories since the damn camping trip from hell._ He chided himself. Then he realized where exactly he was, or he should say where he wasn't.

The vault at Gringotts had been replaced by the Gryffindor common room. The couches and large chairs around the fire place, which was crackling merrily away, sat in a serene light from the setting sun outside the window. Slowly Harry stepped around the chair in front of him to be greeted with great big bushy hair almost as bad as Hermione's smiling up at him.

"Who are you and where are we. I can tell this isn't actually the common room." Harry demanded.

"Hello sweetie, you are right we aren't in your old common room, we are in your mind." She answered smiling prettily at him, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "As to who I am, well I'm an impression of your mother, your biological mother, left behind in the pocket watch."

Harry sat down heavily in the chair across from him as he tried to absorb that information. Then he looked at her sharply, "Why? Why did you give me up? Why did who ever my father was never come for me? Why the hell are we in my mind and what was the energy that watch spewed at me?" He demanded with a steel edge in his voice that startled and quite frankly worried River. It was a voice so similar to the Doctor's own 'I mean business' voice it almost made her cry.

"Did Lily and James never tell you?" she asked cautiously.

Harry gave her a weird look, "My parents died defending me from the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"I…see" she said sadly, "I am so sorry my son. I, well I guess I better start at the beginning." She said "You see I was born Melody Lillian Pond, to Rory Williams and Amelia Pond but there was something quite a bit different about my birth." She went on to explain about who the Doctor was and some of her parent's, his grandparent's adventures with the mad man in a blue box. How that because she was conceived midflight in the time vortex in the TARDIS how she was a pseudo Time Lady.

"That's all interesting and quite frankly mind blowing if it's true," Harry said slightly skeptical. "But what does that have to do with abandoning me?"

"I'm getting there," she said kindly. "You see when I was born I was kidnapped by a woman named madam Kevorkian and she brain washed me and sent me on a mission to kill the Doctor. And through a series of events a bit too complicated to explain at the moment ended up marrying him. But our timelines were back to front the last time I met him was the first time he met me. I died that day you see." She said a slight tear trickling down her face. "I had given birth to you only a few months before that but I could tell I wouldn't be able to raise you, not with what was still to come and I never told the Doctor. So I went to Lily and James. You see we had grown up together, Lily, Amy and I. So I knew I could trust her and for whatever reason my Time Lord senses where screaming at me to do this."

Harry sat in silence for a while, some part of his mind told him exactly five minutes, before responding, "There was a prophecy, " he said a slight tremor in his voice, "_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. _I was blood adopted by the Potters on July 31st. Magic sees blood adoption as a sort of rebirth. If our Time Lord abilities are so deeply connected to Time as all you say then maybe that is the reason why." Harry reasoned, slightly scaring himself. He never would have put together a mystery so easily before, what was happening? "So second question, why are we in my mindscape?"

"If I had to guess, I would say it's because your mind is processing all the information I implanted in your mind so that when the Chameleon Arch, the device I used to hide you as a human, released you wouldn't be totally lost. Although I don't know why it's taking so long." She said in a bit of concern.

As they sat contemplating that neither one noticed as Harry's mental avatar started shifting nor becoming slightly older, maybe late twenties or early thirties, and taller. His hair became a light brown almost red tint and his eyes went from emerald green to a hazel and his chin a slight bit pointier.

Harry was brought out of his thought, running through some of the basic universal information flowing into his mind now at the sound of River's gasp. He looked up to see her staring at him, "What? Have I got some-" he stopped mid-sentence, he spoke but it wasn't his voice. _Regeneration_ filtered through his mind, and echoed throughout the room. Odd.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I hadn't thought the stress would be so much as to cause you to regenerate." She said true remorse in her voice.

They both knew what this meant, he wouldn't be able to go back to his own friends and family, not without a lot of explanations.

They were about to continue the discussion when a great wheezing filled his mind and snapped him awake.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to see that he had arrived in some sort of cave. But that didn't concern him at the moment. What really got his attention was a young man laying on the floor seemingly unconscious, a silver watch in his hand. A silver watch that was open and covered in Galiffrayen, a name he didn't recognize. He was about to read it when the young man started to glow a bright gold and silver. His face started to change right in front of him.

The hair becoming very close to ginger, _lucky sod,_ face becoming older and slightly more angular. His clothes where now a bit ill fitting and his features as a whole seemed to be a bit nerdish but had a quiet confidence to it. Just as the energy receded the young lad shot up like a rocket almost hitting the Doctor in the head.

The Doctor had his screwdriver out almost instantly pointed at the person. "Who are you and how do you exist?" he demanded anger and suspicion seething in his voice. He had just lost the Ponds and met a girl that shouldn't exist in the time that she did. Now this? It was too much.

Harry was shocked momentarily, but then the information on the fate of their people came back to him. Of course he would be suspicious of any Time Lords that randomly showed up. It was sad that his father didn't even consider the possibility of his mom having a child, probably didn't think he was even worthy of children again. "I'm not a danger to you for starters so put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out!" Harry demanded clearing his throat at the end, still not used to the new voice.

The Doctor looked at him for a moment before nodding, "So who are you?"

"Harry Potter, or at least I was." He said in thought, "No don't call me that any more it doesn't feel right, call me….Harrison Song." He said with a bit of a smirk.

The Doctor froze at the mention of Song as a last name then his hearts started beating a double their normal speed. _Impossible it can't be! _His mind raged at him as he grabbed the young man, who gave an indignant squawk as he was pulled into the TARDIS. "Sit" he said pointing to the chair and walking over to the computer screen and pulling up everything he could on the history of Harry Potter, Than James and Lily Potter. He almost had a double heart attack when he read where and with whom Lily grew up. It was impossible. Dear gods it was possible.

He whirled around to see Harrison looking at himself in a mirror touching his face and hair trying to figure out his new features. He smirked knowing the feeling. "Harrison, I am so, so sorry I never came for you. If I had known-"

"Its fine" he said waving him off still looking in the mirror, "Mom never told you and you had no way to know." He turned around and looked at the Doctor with a very serious look in his eye, "I don't blame you and I totally understand why mom did what she did."

The doctor nodded slowly, "Right, well…" he quickly searched around looking for something to talk about, "So you are a wizard? Magic must be cool." He said suddenly with a bit of a smirk.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yea oh that reminds me, I wonder if my wand still works for me." He said pulling out his wand and giving it a wave, gold sparks shot out the end of it just as if he had connected to it for the first time. A large smile came on his face, "Yes!"

The doctor smiled as well. "So first things first, How much do you know of our people?" The doctor asked slightly worried.

"As much as you told mom before she died," Harry said looking down at his robes, "Got any clothes around here, these don't feel right."

"Ah she left an imprint in your Arch then?" Doctor asked,

"Yea, the stress was a bit much on my mind, along with a lot of what I had been through just a few days ago and it caused me to regenerate."

The Doctor nodded as he walked to the hallway leading to the wardrobe. Harry followed curious. They entered a room almost as large as the Room of Requirement's lost things room. Clothes from every era of time filled the room and along the front left wall where ten different outfits with numbers under them.

"The outfits I wore most of the time during each of my regenerations." The Doctor said smiling fondly at each one. "Go on and take a look, when you are done you can set up that outfit on one of the blank mannequins."

Harry nodded and disappeared into the rows of clothes.


End file.
